Davis One-Shot Multiverse
by cornholio4
Summary: Several different oneshots about 02's own gogglehead Davis.
1. Daiyako

**Davis One-Shot Multiverse**

 **Thanks to Zero Slash One for looking for this chapter as a beta.**

Davis Motomiya hummed to himself at Odaiba Elementary School as he was walking to the computer room while holding Demiveemon, he just had soccer practice so he was looking forward to a trip to the Digital World with his friends the Digidestined. As he was opening the door he listened to the sound of Yolei's voice saying in an annoyed tone "he is late! Why does he have to be late?" Davis stopped and looked down to share a look with Demiveemon as he then spotted Yolei standing there looking anxious.

"Yolei, are you that excited to go to the Digital World or do you just want to get alone time with Davis?" TK asked in a teasing tone of voice with Ken, Izzy and Kari laughing along with their Digimon while Yolei was blushing. Davis stood there confused wondering what they were talking about, why would Yolei want to spend some time alone with him?

"Come on Yolei, why don't you tell Davis how he feels the second he walks through that door. Or if you want you can wait until you are both in the Digital World?" Kari asked but Yolei just stood there stubborn. Yolei began shaking her head while Davis stood there to contemplate what Kari just said.

Davis knew he would never be that smart and although he hated to admit it he could be quite dense sometimes or rather most of the time, but even he could tell what Kari meant when she said telling him how Yolei felt. Does this mean Yolei have a crush on him and the others knew? Davis did not know how to react to that knowledge as he walked through the door and said "sorry to keep you waiting guys but Soccer practice, did you guys get up to anything while you were waiting?"

Yolei looked startled and shook her head vigorously while TK and Kari looked to Yolei for a second with small smiles on their faces but shook their heads, Ken looked like he wanted to Davis something but kept quiet and Izzy managed to keep his face serious. "Okay then, let's go!" Davis said as they entered into the Digital World to the sound of _Here We Go_ by Jason Gochin. Soon they were in the Digital World and then TK said he wanted to go somewhere with Palmon as Kari and Gatomon decided to follow.

Ken claimed he and Wormmon wanted to show Izzy and Tentomon something he found while he was the Digimon Emperor. After they left leaving Davis, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon to themselves; Hawkmon then suddenly said he wanted to challenge Veemon to a race and then ran off with Veemon following, not knowing what had happened but decided to take part in this race anyway, all that was enough for Davis to be able to work out what had happened. They were all just making excuses so Yolei could have her alone time with Davis.

Davis and Yolei began walking side by side but Davis was deep in thought, how could Yolei like him? They did not exactly know eachother too well before they became Digidestined and they did get on each other's nerves quite often. Not only that but even if Yolei did like him l that way Davis was not sure he could recuperate those feelings. Especially with that crush he had on Kari for a long time, would he ever be able to get over his crush if he began to feel he would not get a chance with her and if so would he be willing to give Yolei a try.

"Davis, is something the matter?" Yolei asked worried at the sight of Davis looking down, Davis wondered if he should tell her and then sighed when he decided to get it over and done with. He then repeated Yolei's comment about him being late following up with what TK said after that.

Davis looked to Yolei and noticed that she now looked shocked, "you... you heard?" Yolei asked nervously and Davis gave a quiet 'yes...' Yolei looked like she was going to freak, apparent that she was not ready to let Davis know at the moment.

After seeing that she now managed to calm down Davis decided to ask "before I say anything else Yolei, I just want to know: why me? Last I remember you liking any guys would be Ken before we found out he was really the Digimon Emperor? I am not some child prodigy like Ken was so why me?" Yolei thought Davis' question over for a minute before deciding on what to say.

"I won't lie and exaggerate by saying every second I spend with you is just perfect. You do greatly annoy me at times with how you can be annoying, loud and the stupid things that you decide to say and do..." Yolei said but stopped to laugh at Davis' annoyed face that clearly said 'okay I get it so please get on with it!' Yolei coughed for a second before continuing "but at the same time you always think positively and despite the arguments you get into with me and TK, we can count on you when we need you to. Despite what you kept saying about the Digimon Emperor when we were fighting him, you were the first to welcome Ken into our group. The times when I am annoyed with you are quite aggravating but the times I like spending time with you are well worth it."

Davis did not know what to say, he sometimes wondered if there was anything to like about him whenever Kari ignored his advances but here Yolei was listing what there was to like of him, regardless of the faults that Davis did have. Davis did not think Yolei was as pretty as Kari but he did find her cute and did admit to himself he did like spending time with Yolei, when they were not at eachother's throats that is.

"Hey Yolei..." Davis said giving Yolei a kiss on the cheek which made her pause for a second as she was taking in that her crush just kissed her. "Another thing Yolei, if you get my goggles from me then you can choose where we have our first date." Davis aid as he then ran off before Yolei could respond.

With a confident smile Yolei chased after him while the others spotted this and was happy that it seemed that two of the Digidestined had gotten together, although not officially but it still counts. Davis was thinking about how much fun dating Yolei could be while Yolei was thinking about a perfecto place to have a date once she got those goggles of course.

 **The start of this was inspired by all the stories out there of Davis hearing the other Digidestined badmouth him and decides to leave. They usually start with Davis walks to the room to hear Yolei complain about him being late again and I dare you to find one which doesn't start like that. I even made fun of it before in my Digitalpool story. Before I get anyone asking why I did it, I thought entering the Here We Go song might help give it the feel of an actual episode. My original idea for this story was a oneshot collection of Davis Romances like Daisuke Davis Motomiya in Love by Princess of Miracles (only without the female Daisuke character) but I decided to expand it just in case I come up with Davis oneshots that are not romance stories.**


	2. Hanging Out with Mimi

Mimi Tachikawa was facing Davis Motomiya as they were walking the streets of America together; the eleven year old leader of the New Digidestined was on holiday form school which he was spending in America having a rare opportunity to hang out with the thirteen year old holder of the Crest of Sincerity. "Trust me to be sincere Davis when I saw that hat looks dashing on you." Mimi said with a smile as Davis was wearing the hat that she had bought for him. It was like the hat Mimi wore when she was a Digidestined, only this was blue instead of pink.

She had got it thinking that while the goggles made him look like Tai, she thought she could spice up his appearance. "Would you prefer if I had gotten you a hat like the one Sora used when we were in the Digidestined, or do you want to have a hat like the one TK has?" Mimi asked looking at the unsure look on Davis's face.

"Nah, I like it just fine Mimi; it's just that it feels weird since it is lighter than I thought it would be." Davis responded making Mimi smile that at least Davis appreciated the present though in the inside he didn't like the mere idea of him looking like TK. "It feels weird walking here in the day while knowing it is a completely different time back in Odaiba." Davis then decided to say getting a nasty shock when he arrived with his family only to find his mother telling him and Jun to set their watches since it was a different time zone.

"Don't worry, it is something that I picked up when I last visited Odaiba. I am you will get used to the feeling." Mimi told him as they continued walking. As well as taking a look around the shops Mimi had also shown him some of the restaurants in the area.

"I think I like the TV here in America as well, there was this one show I found that is like some sort of American Sentai version..." Davis said and Mimi then told him that she beleives he was referring to Power Rangers. "Oh yeah, I also found some other shows we get back in Japan though it is kind of weird watching them with the American voices." Davis said and Mimi could tell he was referring to American dubbed anime.

"Nice that we have this chance to get to know each other, ever since we first met when I visited your school I was wondering what the new Digidestined was like." Mimi was telling him and then gave a chuckle as Davis gave a proud pose. "Especially the one who Tai gave his goggles to, I could barely recognise him without them and I was wondering what you would be like." Mimi then said with Davis pointing to his goggles proudly.

"Yes the Digital World has been a safer place ever since I began leading the Digidestined; I have been taking this role ever since I first freed Veemon by lifting the Digi-Egg of Courage." Davis said with a smile feeling quite cocky. Veemon was spending time with Davis's family at their apartment. "Hey how did you get your hair pink like that?" Davis decided to ask looking up at the older girl.

"I had it dyed..." Mimi said and then stopped walking with a look of realisation on her face. Davis stopped and turned around to see her with a concerned look on his face. He was about to ask what was wrong when Mimi spoke up again "if you want to look like the others, I could have your hair dyed blond to look like Matt and TK, red to look like Izzy or blue if you want to look like Joe." Mimi then giggled at the frozen look on his face.

"Mimi, I appreciate the hat but I think that I like my hair just the way it is thank you very much." Davis said in an agitated tone as they then continued walking. "You want to race to the park?" Davis asked and before Mimi could answer Davis was already sprinting ahead. Mimi then decided to walk at her normal pace deciding to humour Davis by saying he beat her when she got there.

 **Yeah I know there are at least just one other fic of Davis and Mimi just hanging out together but i decided to write my own and I hope to do more chapters with Davis hanging out with other members of the original Digidestined like Joe since I don't there are much of them interacting (and I remember him being my favourite member of the Digidestined when I watched Adventure as a young child). Also I read that Davis visiting Mimi in America was used for an audio drama so I used that ideas a basis. Sorry if this chapter is just a short drabble but i hope to make up for it in the next one. One more thing: I could not resist making that Power Rangers reference as I have always been a huge fan.**


End file.
